sonicfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Usuario:Diabolic Commander
400px 600px|center ¡Bienvenido! Una mención a otros juegos épicos que no entraron en el top 5: *Sonic Rush Adventure *Sonic and the Black Knight *Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity *Sonic Generations *Sonic Adventure 2 *Personajes Favoritos: Mis personajes favoritos, el dilema para muchos pero bueno vamos a poner los que mas me gustan. xD Mención, a otros personajes que también me gustan pero no estuvieron entre los mejores 5: * Miles "Tails" Prower * Knuckles the Echidna * Doctor Ivo Robotnik * Marine the Raccoon * Cream the Rabbit |- | width="50%" style="border-bottom:1px dashed Blue; font-size:130%; padding-left:15px;" | Sección de los sensuales Wiki-Amigos |- | Mejores amigos Lista de mis mejores Wiki-Amigos en el wiki, no hay orden en particular solo los primeros que se me vinieron a la mente y siguiendo el orden de la lista vieja: Viejos amigos Sección dedicada a usuarios que fueron buenos amigos pero ya dejaron la wiki por motivos que sean, sera una pequeña lista: *Black Dualist O cual puta cuenta uses ahora, mamón *Julimariana *Ricardo2299 Conocidos Lista de gente que he conocido en el wiki, a algunos los considero mis amigos de igual manera pero no están en la sección de arriba por que no los conozco del todo o simplemente me de pereza agregarlos. (?) sin ningún orden en particular. *JustASonicFan *Metal Sonic21 *Shadow6x *Dan Abnormal 100px Todos los usuarios que son mis amigos son sensuales y tienen SWAG. Posiblemente me deje algún que otro usuario, lo siento tengo memoria de pez. :B Espero que esta lista siga creciendo, ya lo veremos. xD Cualquier cosa déjame un mensaje si me tienes en tu lista de amigos, así yo te agregare a la mía. :P |- | width="50%" style="border-bottom:1px dashed Blue; font-size:130%; padding-left:15px;" | Capturas Épicas del Chat & Otras Tonterías |- | Otros usuarios tienen esta sección en su perfil así que me uno, desde ahora tomate captura a todo lo cabrón que pase en el chat y otras cosas que hagamos, jue jue. xD Captura de la rikura.png|No, nos engañemos, es lo que todos en el chat hacemos cuando nos vamos AFK. :he: El_Xat_de_Sonic_Wiki.png|Cuando el aburrimiento nos llega y solo nos queda ir al Xat. x'D Huevo_Malo_Fishes.png|Ese momento cuando un huevo puede pescar. xD (Rato de risas con los HG) Spark_y_el_lag..png|Best OTP de Sonic Wiki Yuri_Josex.png|Oración hacia mi sensual divinidad del Yuri. (Hecha por Shadow160 te quedo genial, amigo. xD) Las_tipicas_invocaciones.png|Así como cuando respondes al llamado de la rikura. 3000_ediciones.png|¡3000 ediciones! Esto demuestra lo vago que soy en las ediciones. xD Lista_Random.png|Como Josex ve a las personas del Chat. (?) El_lag_de_spark.png|La Pizza sabor Lag, creo que es lo que mas se le hace bullying en el chat. :yaoming: Todos_son_yo.png|Esta teoría es 100% Real, no Fake 1 Link MEGA, todos en el chat son versiones mías de otros tiempos y universos. 16_personas_chat.png|Record de personas conectadas al chat. :D Combo_lag_Breaker.png|C-C-Combo Breaker. Como_curar_el_lag.png|Como curar el lag, 100% eficaz. Gameplay_de_minecraft.png|Los mejores Gameplays de Maincraft. NinOF!.png|La mitica llegada de NinOf al Chat. Nahuelplox.png|El desastre de los avatares y de la Pizza xDD PuedoEliminar.png|Por culpa de nosotros ya no existe Google. :c Matarile!.png|Éxitos de SW by Morde (?) Rikura.png|La rikura nos acompaña! Spark_y_su_internet.png|Ya había pasado tiempo sin ninguna imagen sin hacer chiste al lag de Spark. (?) Extras |-| Regalos sensuales = Josexthebest.PNG|Este fue un regalo de cumpleaños de Nahuel. xD Grunkle Stan.jpg|Regalo de Belu, Thanks. xD |-| Plantillas y Premios sensuales = *¡La rikura ante todo! *Sonic Wiki Awards: *Otras Cosillas: |-| Contador de ediciones = |-| Talk Buble & Firma = 100px <- Soy JosexFavian (Burócrata) | ¿Alguna duda? -> link=Muro:JosexFavian ♫ JosexFavian → ¿Alguna duda?Archivo:Hydreigon_NB.gif Perfil aun en construcción... |} |} Categoría:Administradores Categoría:Usuario